Whichever Way The Tides May Turn
by ZephyrDarksnake
Summary: Underneath the crystalline surface of the open sea, far below any depth ever explored by humankind lies the beginning of a story that one must see to believe. One of love and of war, told by creatures who live much like you and I but with a bit of a fishy twist. Creatures that we like to call mermaids. Jumping on the Eremin Mermaid AU bandwagon
1. Poor Little Orphan Boy

**AN~: Right, so this is like the first time I've ever written an ACTUAL fanfiction so please be gentle! This fic is gonna get Hella nuts eventually, there's nothing to worry about in this chapter besides a bit of angst but some things you're gonna need to be wary of in later chapters are things like LOTS of swearing, lots of violence, potentially some mentions of torture or abuse and a butt ton of Eremin fluff. So yeah, this is gonna be Eremin later on. I doubt I'll write any explicit sex scenes or anything (they're freaking mermaids, how the hell does that even work?) so I'm only gonna rate it T for now but if things do get a little out of hand later on I might change it to an M.**

_Underneath the crystalline surface of the open sea, far below any depth ever explored by humankind lies the beginning of a story that one must see to believe. One of love and of war, told by creatures who live much like you and I but with a bit of a fishy twist. Creatures that we like to call mermaids._

Chapter One

Life for Armin wasn't horrible, but he would argue that it wasn't great either. You would think that beings as beautiful and majestic as the mermaids would be free of hate and accept all for what they are. You would be wrong.

There may have once been a time when things were this way, but over the years that had definitely changed. Not a day went by when Armin wasn't picked on or abused for being an orphaned child with a less than perfect build for a boy his age.

He was often told by those who looked down on him that his parents had abandoned him in shame of how small and useless he was. In truth, no one actually _knew_ what happened to his parents. Before Armin was even a full year old, they had simply vanished without leaving any sign of why or where they had gone.

Being so young at the time, Armin didn't really remember his parents and hadn't actually known them, so he was generally unaffected by it. But knowing that his parents had for some reason left him paired with the constant bullying he received for it was enough to bring him down.

He had no friends, no one to talk to or spend time with except for the man who had taken him in when he was abandoned. Sebastian, a man who had lost both his wife and child the previous year had felt a calling when he found Armin all alone, an obligation to take care of him when he was left to die.

He was always there to comfort Armin when the others would tease and belittle him, but being a part of his village's defending warriors left him no time to actually stop it. So Armin tried his best to fend for himself.

Along with the abuse he recieved for being an orphan, Armin was also teased about how small he was as well as his appearance. People would often mistake him for a girl, and his tormentors made sure he remembered it. It always made Armin feel very self conscious of how he looked.

He couldn't argue that he did have a feminine appearance. He was very small with an equally small build. His shoulders and arms were skinny and his chest and stomach were almost completely flat. He had shoulder length blonde hair that flowed gracefully through the water. And his fins. Probably his best feature in his opinion.

Most of the boys and men in his village had fins that were a shade of blue or green, occasionally a fiery red, but Armin's fins were all shades of reds, oranges and yellows. His fronds were small and wide, a brilliant shade of red that faded to yellow at the tips. The webbing between his fingers was the same shade of red. Small back fins grew from each of his shoulder blades, starting red at his back and fading out to an almost transparent milky color at the edges.

He prided himself on his tail. It was a deep shade of orange with red lowlights and it shone a bright yellow in the light. His tail fin was wide and spade shaped, frilly around the edges. And to top it all off, Armin's back, shoulders, neck and the sides of his face were covered in small red scales. Had he not been so small, Armin liked to think he might have been rather handsome.

The bullying he recieved started out as only mild teasing, and even now most of the time still was, but Armin noticed that some of the older boys who picked on him were starting to get more violent.

What started as simple belittlement became things like pulling on his hair or beating him, with as much force as possible underwater of course. One time, a few boys had even tried to cut Armin's hair using a shard of glass they had found. They ended up using it to lightly slice at a few of his fins instead.

Even despite all of this, Armin tried his best to stay strong and keep his cool. Sebastian would often question the small cuts and slight dark marks, but not wanting to worry the already busy and slightly overworked man Armin would always claim they were the fault of his own clumsiness.

But today, Armin was beginning to think he should have told Sebastian about the boys' tormenting, should have had him put a stop to it a long time ago.

He was currently being dragged off with both arms tied behind his back by four of the older boys, one on each arm, one behind him to make sure he didn't break loose and one in front of them leading them closer and closer to the water's surface.

He didn't know what they were going to do with him, but if they were taking him to the surface it couldn't be good. As they neared the surface, Armin began to squirm violently in an attempt to break free, but just as all of the other times he had tried the boys were just too strong.

He could feel the heat of the sun on his face as they broke the surface. It wasn't enough to burn him but having been under the water for so long, being thrust out so suddenly was a lot to adjust to. He could already feel his body's moisture being sucked out of him in the form of sweat, and he shook with fear as ideas of what the boys planned to do with him ran through his head.

"Hehe, all the way up here, there ain't no one who can come to save ya! Not like anyone would bother to save the poor little orphan boy" the boy who led them spat in his face.

"Yeah, not even old Seb will come looking for you up here!" offered the boy who had Armin's right arm.

Armin once again began to jerk and squirm, the implications of what the boys planned to do with him finally starting to sink in. But nonetheless he was dragged off once again in the direction of a small island that had one lonely palm tree stood in the middle. The two boys on Armin's arms threw him up on the sand knowing he couldn't escape with his hands bound.

The boy who led them here then pulled himself up on the island as well, his tail muscular and snake like, enough so to maneuver fine on land for the short time he would be there. Armin began to wonder if he wasn't somehow related to an eel. He then began to drag Armin closer to the tree, and once there began to unravel another piece of rope he had tied around his waist.

He threw Armin's back hard against the tree and before he had a chance to collect himself the older boy quickly wrapped the rope around both Armin and the tree, leaving the boy bound in place.

"Fitting, isn't it? The boy who was once abandoned by his own parents is once again left to die all alone!" the boy said with a twisted and cruel expression on his face.

"Maybe if you're lucky enough the gulls will come and eat ya before you dry up" he laughed, and with that he slithered back to the water where his friends were waiting, turning only to laugh once more before they all disappeared under the water and left Armin all alone.

He could do nothing to stop the tears from rolling down his face, a chocked sob escaping his throat. Armin was going to die. They left him here to die knowing that even if could somehow break free of the ropes that bound him, he wasn't strong enough to make it back down to the water on his own.

The small, strangled sobs soon became full on wailing as Armin screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that someone, _anyone_ would hear him. But no one came and Armin's heart broke at about the same time his resolve did. He surrendered himself to the reality that no one was going to save him, the thought of Sebastian having to lose another child bringing fresh tears to his eyes.

He sat in silence, having lost his voice from screaming hours ago. Thoughts of death lingered in his mind as he watched the sun dip over the horizon. As it stood, he figured he had about 3 days before all of his body's moisture dried up and he would die like a fish out of water.

~Chapter One END

**AN~: So, not bad for my first actual fanfic I hope? Admittedly I have written before but it was only a crappy little mini-fic that was apparently not that good so I wanted to wait for a bit and practice a bit more before I tried again. I do expect this to get better over time, but I think it's gonna be a little rough for the first few chapters at least. **

**So yup, angst filled little drabble in which I condemn Armin to death. This fic is actually something that I've been yelled at to write for the least few weeks ever since I mentioned it during Eremin week. Chances are if you came here from tumblr you're already aware of what I'm talking about, but in case you don't get it I drew a very fluffy little mermaid Eremin drawing for Eremin week and a few people really liked it. I mentioned that I really liked the whole mermaid AU thing, at least for Eremin anyway and said I might give it a shot myself. Well I did, but it's definitely NOT going to be as fluffy as the one I drew, haha! Not all the time anyway. Obviously I do intend for this to be a multi chapter fic but I just want to warn you that I only know what I want to do AT THE END. Everything else in between is lost to me and I'm still looking for ideas, so if there is something you would like to see incorporated into this then now would be the time to shoot me a PM about it :D I have no idea when the next chapter will be written and how often this will be updated, even though I have a BUTT TON of free time I'm very rarely in the mood to write and if I start trying to crank out chapters when I don't feel like writing them then the whole fic is gonna start going to shit. So for now this will just be updated whenever, but I'll try to keep it at least SOMEWHAT alive.**

**~Zeph**


	2. Awaiting the End

**AN~: I bet you guys weren't expecting the next chapter the very next day were you? In all honesty, neither was I. It's just that ever since I posted this last night I've had some brilliant ideas floating around in my head and it gave me a strong urge to write. I wasn't particularly proud of the first chapter either, but I'm definitely less thrilled by how this chapter came out. It just seems a little "bluh" to me. But considering it was written at like 5:00am the morning after Halloween I think it's pretty good regardless.**

Chapter Two

It had been two days since those four boys had left Armin tied to a tree to await his lonesome end. He could feel the burning in his chest as his body burned from the lack of moisture and his face was dark and sunken in, dark circles surrounding his empty eyes. While it was true that having at least _half_ of a human's anatomy mermaids were capable of surviving short periods of time out of the water, but as with any aquatic creature water was still a necessity.

Armin had calculated that he could last about 3 days out of the water, with this being his second day he knew that his end was fast approaching. He would actually be surprised if he survived through the night in his current condition. The first day consisted mostly of Armin screaming and crying for anyone to help as he had done the day those boys had left him here, but they had been true to their words when they said no one would come for him. As the second day rolled around and Armin began to lose strength, he also began to lose the ability to fight to break free or cry out any longer.

While he was so lively and desperate to escape the first day, his fast deteriorating condition made it clear to Armin that the more he fought, the faster death would come for him, so the second day was spent mostly in silence.

His arms were stiff and sore from the awkward position they were bound in, but Armin noticed that he was beginning to lose feeling in them anyway so it bothered him little. He boredly noticed that his once beautiful tail fin was now beginning to grow crisp and dry, like a dying leaf in the climax of autumn. He almost wished that his death would come a little quicker, the burning pain in his chest beginning to grow more intense.

Another single tear fell down Armin's face as his emotions once again betrayed him. What was the point of getting so worked up over it now? It would do little if anything to help his situation. He mentally slapped himself for being so childish, but he couldn't help but wonder what it was he had ever done to deserve all of this. His racing mind did little to help keep his raging emotions in check.

Armin was suddenly drawn from his thoughts when he heard the sound of splashing from the water's edge off to his right. Just waves, he assured himself. It would do him no good to get his hopes up at this point. But the splashing continued to grow louder until disappearing completely, replaced by a sound akin to that of something being dragged across the sand. What Armin saw move up and over the shoreline was enough to make his already weakened heart stop completely in his chest.

Staring dumbly back at him were the brightest, most mesmerizing eyes Armin had ever seen. It took him a moment to realize that the creature those captivating eyes were attached to was, to his great surprise another mermaid!

Armin took this chance to observe the other mermaid. A boy about his age but with a much more impressive build than his own of course. Those ridiculously bright turquoise eyes were perfectly accentuated by a messy mop of scruffy chocolate brown hair. It was short, but still rather thick and it was obvious that it hadn't been cut in a while.

His fins were as blue as the ocean itself, deep shades of brilliant caribbean blues and bright sky blues. His tail was just as magnificent as Armin's own. The same color as his eyes, the brightest shade of turquoise that shone almost blindingly in the harsh sunlight. His tail fin was long and split down the middle with a few frills to accent it's shape. Unlike Armin's, this boy's tail had a few smaller fins on each side of his hips and Armin couldn't help but notice how nice they looked.

Armin knew that the humans often told stories of beautiful beings called angels that came to you in your final moments and he couldn't help but wonder if this boy wasn't one of them. Having figured that Armin had ogled him enough, the boy finally decided to break the silence.

"You like what you see, huh?" the boy joked with a slick smile on his face. Armin couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at having been caught staring, but he supposed he wasn't exactly being subtle about it.

"I'm just messin' with ya! So, I don't know if you have some kind of weird fetish or something, but is there any particular reason you're tied to that tree?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. At being reminded of his current situation, Armin felt those troublesome emotions return and a few tears escaped from his eyes as he turned his head away.

"Hey, hey now! I didn't mean to upset you!" the boy said as he squirmed his way over to Armin to try and comfort the smaller boy. When he got close enough to Armin to place a gentle hand on his shoulder, he noticed the sick, dark look on Armin's face,

"Whoa, you actually don't look so good. Are you alright?" he asked with a tone of concern in his voice. When he once again received no response, he decided to try a different approach.

"My name is Eren by the way, Eren Jaeger. How about you?" he tried, hoping the question would spark some sort of response. He was just beginning to think that maybe the boy might have been a mute when he heard the small, chocked sound of what he could only guess was the boy's voice.

"Armin..." he said through a cough. "Armin Arlert". He suddenly threw his head down as another cough shook his small and broken frame. It soon became a fit of violent coughing followed by a sound almost like that of vomiting.

Eren offered his arms for support, one on Armin's back and the other held out in front for him to lean against. When Armin's coughing fit had finally subsided, he weakly lifted his head once more and Eren's eyes went wide as he noticed the blood that was now dripping from Armin's mouth and covering a portion of his own arm.

"Holy shit! How long have you been out here?!" he cried and he frantically moved behind Armin to begin rapidly tearing at the ropes that held him in place.

"About... two days" Armin supplied weakly, his voice so faded that Eren almost didn't hear it.

"Two days?! Are you kidding me?! Why! Do you have _any_ idea how close to death you are right now?!" he fired a barrage of questions as he finally managed to slip the rope from around the tree. But his questions met no answering as Armin fell forward, the ropes he was bound in no longer keeping him upright as he fell face first into the sand. By the time Eren had whipped around the tree and made it to where Armin lie, the smaller boy had already slipped into unconsciousness. The calming blackness was probably the first time his mind had a chance to rest since being tied out here two days ago.

Chapter 2 END~

**AN~: UPDATE: Note that if you're curious enough to actually SEE what Eren and Armin look like in this story (or if you just wanna see what inspired this story in the first place) I posted a link on my profile to the picture I made for Eremin week that I mentioned in the first chapter. They're a little older in that picture than they are right now but I guess you could just imagine them being a little younger than they are in the picture, haha!**

**Oooooh, slightly cliffhanger-ish ending! Welp, I guess now we know why Armin's chest was hurting to much anyway, haha! Not much longer than the first chapter, if at all. But I suppose the paragraphs are a little bigger than they were last time so the word count might actually be a bit higher. Now I know from some of the previous comments I got on the last chapter that quite a few people were happy I made Armin the mermaid of the story for once since in pretty much every mermaid!AU written for SnK Eren was the mermaid. So I'm willing to bet some of you are probably face-palming right now, right? Well, I'm not a big fan of the whole "Disney Princess" cliche so instead of doing another Little Mermaid based spin off I decided to try something that no one else has done yet... I made them BOTH bloody mermaids! I'mma be honest, that was always the plan. I just think that the whole "Mermaid falls in love with a Prince and they want to be together but because they are not the same they can never be together" cliche is just way too overused so I decided to go with something a little more original. And if that doesn't please you, know that I have something really BIG planned for the end that should more than make up for it ;) Until next time, whenever that may be!**

**~Zeph **


	3. Friend

_**AN~: So I got a few reviews on this that really made me smile, especially the one about how fugly "real" mermaids are, haha! I just wanted to mention that while this story isn't really review driven just because I know I'm not a great writer yet and don't expect many, but when you guys leave little comments or even just pop in to say hi it really makes my day!**_

_**Good Lord, once again I update within a day. Don't get used to this, the only reason this keeps getting updated so frequently is because the chapters are so short and I'd like to think that as I get better at writing my chapters will start to get longer. SO, in this chapter we start to see some of that excessive swearing I mentioned, but it's kind of in Eren's personality to be a potty mouth so I would feel like he was slightly OOC if I didn't incorporate that into his character. Plus it gives ME an excuse to be a potty mouth as well . Anyway, it turned out that the last chapter was actually over 500 words shorter than the first and I don't like that, so I tried to make this one a little longer. I'm not so sure if I succeeded but hopefully you still like this either way.**_

Chapter 3

It felt slightly cooler when Armin finally woke. He couldn't tell if it was just because the sun was going down or if he had a fever earlier that had worn off as he slept. He noticed that the burning in his chest was gone and that it was now much easier to breathe. With that thought he tried to speak, but what came out was more of a dry gasp.

Eren, who was sat at Armin's side begining to dose off himself heard the noise and was quick to jump up, placing a hand on the back of Armin's neck to help support his head.

"Thank the Gods, you're finally awake! I was beginning to think you were gonna die in your sleep!" he spoke rather loudly, causing Armin to wince and he was suddenly made aware of the pounding in his head.

"What... what happened?" was all Armin could manage, but Eren looked as if he had been waiting for the question anyway.

"Well first off, you kinda passed out. Having been out here in the sun for as long as you have I'm kinda surprised that didn't happen sooner" he said in an almost playful tone. Armin simply looked at him as he processed what was said, but then nodded as he seemed to understand.

"Still a little out of it, huh? Not surprising, if I hadn't found you when I did you certainly would have died. Well, you had a good sleep anyway" he laughed a little at the last bit. Armin once again wore a confused look on his face before preparing to speak.

"H-how long was I out?" he wondered, growing slightly fearful.

"About 7 hours I would say, considering the sun was still up when you lost it" Eren provided matter-of-factly. He then saw the fearful look on Armin's face. The gears turning ever so slowly in his head, it took him a moment to realize what it was that had Armin so worked up.

"Relax! You'll be alright now. I brought you back down to the water as soon as you passed out, you don't have to worry about drying up anymore" he offered, and with that Armin's nerves seemed to calm slightly. Eren's face suddenly turned a little reddish as he looked away from Armin, tail raised slightly.

"You were having a pretty hard time breathing and I was worried that you weren't getting enough water, so I kinda... had to... help you out a bit" he admitted, his face growing even redder as he pressed his fronds flat against his head. Armin just stared at him, once again confused as he tried to piece together what he meant.

"What are you- Oh..." Armin concluded as his face also tinted a nice shade of pink.

"Yeah well... My dad is kinda like my village's caretaker for the sick or injured, so he's told me a bit about what to do if I ever found anyone in a situation like yours" he finished, looking a little proud of himself. Armin smiled at that, the first smile he'd worn in a while.

Well, thank you for your help" he said sincerely, smiling warmly at Eren. Then as an after thought, he added "If you've already had be back in the water, then why are we still on this island?" Armin asked curiously.

"Well, I don't exactly know where you're from and my village is a pretty good swim away, so after I got you breathing again I just kinda brought you back up here. I didn't want to just leave you alone" he replied. Armin thought that made pretty good sense, after all how was Eren supposed to know where to take him? He was just glad that Eren decided to save his life instead of just leaving him to die.

Only just noticing that Armin was still lying on his back, Eren decided to help him up into a sitting position. They sat in a peaceful silence for a moment, content in listening to the waves crashing on the shore. Suddenly, a thought occured to Eren.

"You still haven't told me why you were tied to that tree in the first place. Like seriously, what the hell? You almost died" he said seriously, and Armin could tell that he expected an answer. He supposed there was no reason not to tell him, so he went ahead and explained the whole story to the larger boy. When he finished, Eren just stared at him with eyes as wide as the ocean itself, rage slowly making itself evident on his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Those idiots brought you all the way up here and just left you to die?! Are they fucking insane?!" he raged, Armin unused to someone being so defensive of him was greatly confused and didn't know what to say.

"...are you always this profane?" he asked carefully, a little afraid that Eren might get angry at his asking.

Oh, um, sorry about that... I kinda picked it up from my dad" he replied sheepishly, that tint of red slowly returning to his face and his tail curling once more as he felt slightly ashamed of himself.

"It's alright, I actually don't mind it. I was just curious is all" Armin told him, noticing that he'd made Eren feel bad. But his mood seemd to pick up slightly as Armin assured him that it was really alright.

"So now that I've answered your question, how about you answer one for me?" Armin asked. Eren nodded and made a noise that told Armin it was okay to ask.

"You said your village is a pretty good swim away. So then what were you doing all the way out here on this island?" he prodded, hoping the question wasn't too personal and that Eren would feel okay telling him.

"Remember what I said about picking the swearing up from my dad?" he said. Armin nodded. "Well, he's kind of an asshole. My mother says I have a temper problem so I come out here to cool down whenever he pisses me off" he finished. Armin seemed to accept the answer, so a smile returned to Eren's face as he pushed the subject to the back of his mind.

"So this is kinda like your own personal island, huh?" Armin asked, though it came out as more of a statement than a question. This time it was Eren's turn to nod.

"Say, um... You wouldn't mind if I started coming up here myself when those boys start picking on me, would you?" Armin questioned, a hopeful expression on his face. Eren smiled brightly at the question.

"Of course not! You can come up here as much as you like! My dad's an asshole all the time so I'm pretty much always up here, you can come and see me!" And if those pricks are giving you a hard time you can bring them up too so I can beat the ever living crap out of them!" Eren said enthusiastically. Armin couldn't help but smile along with him as he began to laugh.

"Hey Armin, what do you say we be friends, huh? I like you" Eren suddenly said, a broad smile played across his face. Armin's eyes went wide and he blinked rapidly a few times, unsure of if he had heard right. He'd never had a friend before, and even in the short amount of time he'd spent with him Armin was sure that Eren would make one of the very best.

"Do you really mean that?" Armin asked, his voice full of excitement.

"You bet your ass I do!" Eren replied sincerely. "So what do you say?" he asked once more. Armin was so happy that tears were threatening to spill free from his eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I'd love that!" Armin exclaimed. He was ecstatic, and unable to contain his joy he leapt over and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck in a tight embrace.

"Alright!" Eren cried, equally excited. Completely unfazed by the close contact, he was quick to return the embrace with just as much force, if not a little tighter.

Armin couldn't believe it, he'd just made a friend. Suddenly all of the grief and sadness that seemed to flood his life was washed away, and for the first time in a long time he actually _laughed_. An unrestrained, genuine laugh of pure bliss. Suddenly, Armin's life didn't seem so horrible anymore.

Chapter 3 END~

_**AN~: Haha, did you like that awkward little moment I stuck in there? That was one of the first ideas I had while brainstorming this chapter and as soon as I thought of it I KNEW I wanted to stick it in somehow! I know that mermaids have gills and stuff and don't necessarily "breathe" like we do, but I'd like to think they still have some sort of CPR type thing where instead of forcing air into their lungs they force water in instead. So here we have it, they just met each other and they've already touched lips XD I'm not even sorry. Also, I dunno if you noticed but I got the idea to make that tail curling thing a bit of a habit for Eren whenever he gets embarrassed or whatnot, I just thought it was really cute :3 The whole thing about Eren's dad being an asshole is actually something I had planned for a while and IS going to play a significant role in the future. Also you might see that assholish guy from the first chapter come back for a bit as well, and Eren may or may not "beat the ever living crap out of him", haha! When I was writing this I thought I had a bunch of stuff I wanted to stick in this Author's Note but I can't for the life of me remember what any of it was. So I guess I'll just cut this off here then. OH! By the way, even though this has been updated daily ever since I posted it, I will NOT be posting any tomorrow for sure just because I'm not going to be home. So, until next time!**_

_**~Zeph**_


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE

_**AN~: Just a little update for you guys to let you all know what's up in case there's actually anyone following this story. I apologize that this isn't an actual chapter but I figured since it's been so long since I've even popped in to check up on this I probably owe it to anyone who's actually reading this to let you know what's going on with this story.**_

_**I DO still plan to work on this and I just wanted to make it clear that I HAVEN'T given up on it, I actually already have one half of chapter 4 (since it's going to be a two-part chapter) written but not typed and I've just been too run down to actually get any more work done on it. There's actually several reasons for why this hasn't been updated in nearly 3 weeks: The first being that I have been having A LOT of trouble coming up with ideas for chapter 4, I have plenty of ideas for the actual story as far as plot and stuff goes, but it's getting out of this sort of introduction and INTO the plot that I'm having trouble patching up. So if the next 2 or 3 chapters seem a little rushed, then I'm really sorry but it would either be rushed or nothing. Also, I had a convention to go to a little while ago that didn't go quite so well on the first few days but it all calmed down and righted itself in time for the final day. Even with that said the weekend was still a little too chaotic for my apparently broken body to handle and I've been in a fairly bad state ever since. For the last little while my days have all consisted of waking up, hobbling around in pain for a few hours, grabbing something small to eat maybe once every day and then going back to sleep for anywhere between 13 hours to a whole bloody day. I've got some Doctor's appointments coming up in the next month to get some stuff checked out to see WHY I've been feeling so off lately (and some other things as well) so hopefully we'll find some answers and get whatever's up with me solved so I can get back to writing for you guys. I'm not trying to make this sound like some sob story or anything, I just wanted to let you guys know that I REALLY do want to continue this story but that I've been having some pretty serious business get in the way of it. I'll check in with you all in the next week or two to let you know if I've gotten my groove back yet and hopefully by then I'll have some more gay mermaids for you :3**_

_**~Zeph**_


End file.
